Lógica
Direitos Reservados ao RationalWiki, Link original aqui. A lógica é o estudo formal e o uso da inter-relação entre as declarações, a fim de determinar se os argumentos produzem resultados úteis, coerentes e corretos, ou é simplesmente baboseira. A lógica é um guia útil para o pensamento neutro para as propriedades das coisas e se concentra apenas em seus relacionamentos e no que isso implica. É fácil, ao examinar uma questão, em se distrair com o que lhe agrada com isso ou com os efeitos sociais positivos que acreditam em declarações em que a verdade pode ter. A lógica abstrai dos conteúdos que levariam a pensar dessa forma e, portanto, podemos direcionar os nossos e outros pensamentos em uma direção mais útil. Um argumento lógico tem uma conclusão que decorre das suas premissas. Há dois tipos de argumentos: dedutivos e indutivos. Em um bom argumento indutivo, a verdade das premissas torna a conclusão provável, embora não certa. Tal argumento é descrito como forte. Mas outras evidências poderiam ser adicionadas, o que enfraqueceria um argumento indutivo para que, mesmo que as premissas fossem verdadeiras, a conclusão não seja mais provável. Em um bom argumento dedutivo, a verdade das premissas garante absolutamente a verdade da conclusão. Esse argumento é válido. É literalmente impossível que as premissas de um argumento válido sejam verdadeiras enquanto a conclusão é falsa. Não importa que outros fatos surjam, as premissas implicam a conclusão, portanto, um argumento válido é um bem mais poderoso do que um simples e forte. O que vem realmente depois, porém, é um argumento sólido: Um argumento sólido combina validade com premissas verdadeiras. Uma vez que as premissas verdadeiras garantem uma conclusão verdadeira em um argumento válido, e as premissas são verdadeiras, a conclusão de um argumento sólido também deve ser verdadeira. (Vale a pena notar que, embora chamemos todos os tipos de coisas como "válidas" para significar que fazem um bom sentido, em termos técnicos lógicos, apenas um argumento inteiro pode ser válido ou inválido, e não uma declaração individual dele. Isso faz sentido porque a validade é uma propriedade de argumentos e inferências, não de declarações. Por outro lado, às vezes chamamos argumentos de verdadeiros ou falsos. Mas, em termos lógicos, apenas declarações individuais, nunca argumentos inteiros, são verdadeiros ou falsos. A verdade e a falsificação entram em jogo em relação aos argumentos, quando consideramos a propriedade dos argumentos chamados de sólidos. Em suma, um argumento é sólido se e somente se for '(1)' válido e '(2)' se suas premissas são, de fato, verdadeiras) A validade de um argumento é determinada pela sua estrutura. Onde a estrutura do argumento quebra é conhecida como uma falácia lógica formal. Claro, muitas outras coisas podem estar erradas com um argumento, como ter premissas enganosas ou perder totalmente o ponto. Tais erros são informais. Os argumentos dedutivos válidos podem ser construídos com premissas totalmente falsas. Tais argumentos têm uma estrutura lógica sólida e podem fazer casos hipotéticos interessantes, ou simplesmente não podem estar errados. A lógica tradicional (aristotélica) e a proposicional tem como pressuposto operacional que todas as declarações que não são bobagens são verdadeiras ou falsas. Por exemplo, 2 + 2 = 4 é verdadeiro, e 3-7 = 84.6 é falso. Extensões à lógica incluem valores adicionais possíveis para uma declaração. Estendê-la assim não é totalmente tão ridículo como parece (contraste com a lógica paraconsistente); Por exemplo, a lógica de três valores apresenta três estados de "verdade", "falso" e "desconhecido". Outras extensões sugerem que existem estados (tecnicamente) infinitos, como observados na lógica difusa, onde uma proposição possui graus específicos de verdade representados por valores de números reais em 0,1. No entanto, a lógica difusa não deve ser confundida com o Bayesianismo. Embora os valores de verdade difusa e os valores de probabilidade sejam números reais em 0,1 e tanto a lógica difusa quanto o raciocínio bayesiano sejam ferramentas para o raciocínio indutivo, os valores da verdade difusa são verdades funcionais enquanto que os valores da probabilidade não o são. Por verdade funcional, entende-se que a verdade de declarações lógicas compostas como 'A bola é azul ou é laranja' é determinada pelas verdades das proposições atômicas 'A bola é azul' e 'A bola é laranja' e as condições de verdade do operador lógico (neste caso, a disjunção 'ou'). Para ver a diferença entre valores de verdade difusa e valores de probabilidade, considere o seguinte: Dado um dado justo, deixe A representar 'você rola 1, 2 ou 3' e deixe B representar 'você rola 4, 5 ou 6 '. A Pr(A) = .5 e a Pr (A e A) = .5. No entanto, enquanto a Pr(A)=Pr(B)= .5, a Pr (A e B) = 0. Por outro lado, na lógica difusa, uma vez que é verdadeiramente funcional, se A significa 'A bola é Azul' e B significa 'A bola é laranja' e a bola for exatamente metade azul e metade laranja, então o valor da verdade de A = B = .5 e o valor de verdade de 'A e B' = 1. Lógica formal Na lógica formal, qualquer linguagem natural usada em um argumento é reduzida ao simbolismo abstrato, com os resultados parecidos com equações na álgebra ou na teoria dos conjuntos. No seu núcleo, a lógica é o processo de ferver declarações em pedaços para que cada etapa individual seja inabalável. Na verdade, olhando para um único passo lógico, alguém pode ser perdoado porque a lógica do pensamento é nada mais do que indicar o óbvio, por isso não tem uso prático! No entanto, em outro nível, isso é exatamente o que é – cada passo é inabalável, mas quando colocadas juntas, podemos obter ideias muito mais complicadas e saber que estão certos porque cada pequeno salto é "óbvio". Esta abstração permite a análise clara e concisa do conteúdo do argumento – ou seja, de não ficar atolado em coisas como "bem, depende do que a definição de ‘é’ é". Um exemplo simples seria o modus ponens que, em um nível formal, é lido assim (onde p'' e ''q ''variam em proposições): A lógica formal também é conhecida como lógica simbólica ou lógica matemática. Faz parte da matemática, e muitas vezes é considerada a disciplina fundamental sobre a qual o resto da matemática pode ser construída. A lógica formal não é um sistema único, e sim muitos, com princípios concorrentes e contrários; A disciplina se preocupa em estudar as propriedades desses diferentes sistemas lógicos, tanto com um fim-em-si (matemática pura), como também para tentar encontrar qual sistema formal reflete melhor as nossas ideias intuitivas preexistentes sobre o que é "lógico". Os sistemas lógicos podem ser distinguidos com base em quais tipos de declarações eles se preocupam: * O '''Cálculo proposicional' está preocupado com as relações entre proposições, mas não a estrutura interna dessas proposições * O Cálculo do predicado quebra proposições em sujeito e predicado, e fornece quantificadores (todos, alguns). É dividido em cálculo de predicado de primeira ordem, que pode afirmar que as entidades possuem propriedades, mas não podem falar sobre essas afirmações ou propriedades; E o cálculo de predicados de ordem superior, que permite que as afirmações sejam feitas sobre proposições e predicados. * A Teoria do tipo amplia o cálculo do predicado com a noção de que as entidades pertencem a certos tipos; São impostas restrições sobre o que se pode dizer sobre entidades de diferentes tipos, para evitar paradoxos, como o paradoxo de Russell * A Lógica modal está preocupada com as noções de necessidade e possibilidade. * A Lógica temporal formaliza as declarações temporais e fornece o tempo passado, presente e futuro (e aspectos também). Existe uma abordagem particular da lógica que é conhecida como clássica, uma vez que é a abordagem mais popular e a que geralmente é apresentada primeiro nos livros didáticos. Esta abordagem baseia-se em certas hipóteses, como a lei do meio excluído (tudo é verdadeiro ou não-verdadeiro, mas não pode ser nenhum dos dois) e a lei da não contradição (nada pode ser verdadeiro e falso simultaneamente). As lógicas não-clássicas questionam alguns dos pressupostos da lógica clássica: * Lógica não-reflexiva: Permite violações ou restrições à lei da identidade, como a "Lógica de Schrödinger" de Newton da Costa "lógicas não-reflexivas" - from the abstract: "Non-reflexive logics are logics in which the principle of identity does not hold in general" * Lógica subestrutural: Permite menos regras de inferência do que as permitidas no cálculo proposicional clássico * Lógica de relevância: Tenta modelar melhor nossas ideias informais de implicação, insistindo que a premissa deve ser relevante para a conclusão (um tipo de lógica subestrutural) * Lógica linear: um sistema lógico baseado na ideia de recursos restritos (um tipo de lógica subestrutural) * Lógica paracompleta: Nega ou restringe a lei do meio excluído (cada declaração deve ser verdadeira ou não-verdadeira); O principal exemplo é a lógica intuicionista, que se inspira nos movimentos matemáticos do intuicionismo/construtivismo * Lógica dos muitos valores: Nega o princípio da bivalência (cada afirmação é verdadeira ou falsa); Distinto das lógicas paracompletas, pois muitas lógicas valiosas ainda podem validar a Lei do Meio Excluído * Lógica paraconsistente: Rejeita o princípio da explosão; Permite um raciocínio válido de premissas contraditórias. (Todas as lógicas de relevância são paraconsistentes, mas nem todas as lógicas paraconsistentes são relevantes) * Lógica infinitária: Enquanto a lógica clássica só permite proposições de comprimento finito e provas de comprimento finito, a lógica infinitária permite proposições e provas de comprimento infinito * Lógica quântica: um sistema de lógica usado para raciocinar sobre sistemas mecânicos quânticos A constituição da lógica O estudo da lógica tenta relacionar a lógica formal com a argumentação da linguagem natural. Isso levou a uma antiga classificação das atividades da justificação em partes, algumas das quais são: * Semântica: '''A validade de um argumento depende do significado ou semântica das frases que o compõem * '''Inferência: '''O relato de como um se move das premissas para conclusões na argumentação linguística formal e natural * '''Forma lógica: A identificação dos tipos de inferência utilizados na argumentação e sua representação na lógica formal Essas atividades permaneceram parte da lógica desde os tempos do Organon de Aristóteles, embora sua natureza tenha mudado durante as várias revoluções que aconteceram no assunto. Razão e Retórica Raramente são argumentos fora das classes de lógica formal apresentadas de uma maneira que pode ser prontamente abstraída. Isso geralmente é porque uma interpretação formalizada faz com que a linguagem natural seja pobre e, muitas vezes, exigiria declarar muitas coisas consideradas "óbvias". Os perigos ocorrem quando as falácias lógicas se escondem, disfarçadas pela maneira como as linguagens naturais são conjugadas e expressas, e quando os pressupostos "óbvios", que são apenas implicados ou tomados como adquiridos, são falsos, ou pelo menos discutíveis. O estudo da lógica sem formalismos é conhecido como lógica informal. Quando bons argumentos são reunidos em discurso retórico de alta qualidade, eles formam apresentações robustas e até brilhantes. Quando os argumentos pobres são disfarçados pela tradução para a retórica, eles costumam empregar falácias que podem parecer convincentes para quem não é treinado na compreensão de argumentos. Um exemplo é o jargão técnico usado por apologistas para fazer parecer que o que eles dizem ser, de alguma forma, baseado em mais verdade do que realmente é. Muitos sites são culpados disso quando se trata de ciência, colocando o casaco branco metafórico da profissão da ciência respeitada para vestir os argumentos, como se eles se baseassem em fatos científicos em vez de ser completas baboseiras. Usando o que a lógica ensina Embora muitas vezes seja difícil analisar diretamente os argumentos usando técnicas formais, vale a pena praticá-la, pelo menos, de tempos em tempos. Este esforço tem a dupla recompensa de esclarecer ou refutar argumentos bem ou mal construídos, e lembrar de um como construir um bom argumento para si mesmo. Um argumento de alta qualidade poderia, literalmente, ser calcado ou desconstruído em um apêndice, expressando cada elemento que ele contém em um nível formal. Links Externos * Logic, from Great Issues in Philosophy, by James Fieser (University of Tennessee at Martin) Referências